


“You can manhandle me anytime, Boss”

by mugen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn Industry, Humor, Kinda, M/M, No Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Workplace Relationship, not even close, this might be the most innocent pornstar AU you've read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/mugen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ennoshita Chikara entered film school he didn't expect to run an entire gay porn company as a side business at 25 to support his art film projects, but it somehow happened. He also never expected his most popular star constantly hitting on him, during or after work, even during shoots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You can manhandle me anytime, Boss”

**Author's Note:**

> For [Kay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyGirlInYourWorld) and [Mitsy](http://mitsouparker.tumblr.com). I blame you both. Beta'd by the lovely Bre. (Any additional mistakes are mine.)
> 
> All I know about the Japanese gay porn industry is what friends told me back in the late 00s. Everything else is "artistic license" :3

“I wanna do a workplace shoot,” was the first thing Chikara heard when he opened his office’s door. His number one star, Futakuchi Kenji was sitting on his desk, toying with a… Was that a giant dildo in his hand? Chikara definitely felt a headache coming. He was out location hunting with Akaashi till four am and he was _not_ a morning person. He didn’t have the patience nor the time to put up with Futakuchi’s shit.

“Get off my desk and put that away.”

“Oooh, bossy,” Futakuchi said with a shit-eating grin and hopped off the desk. He did not put the toy away, though. Chikara was barely able to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“Tell that to Tsukishima, I don’t deal with the requests.”

“You’re no fun.” Futakuchi was still grinning.

“It’s 9 in the morning, Futakuchi. Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“Nope.” Chikara side stepped him and put his bag on his chair. “You’re very tense today, _Boss_ ,” Futakuchi almost purred as stepped close to him. He started to move his fingers up and down the very realistic looking, flesh colored dildo. Chikara looked away with a loud sigh. “Maybe I can help with that?”

“Go away.”

“So, about that workplace shoot—”

“I told you to talk to Tsukishima.”

“How about—”

“Do you want me to throw you out?”

“You can manhandle me anytime, Boss.”

“Get the fuck out.”

“Sure, sure.”

The door closed with a loud bang. Chikara massaged his temples. Must be a Tuesday.

  


***

  


Futakuchi cornered him the next afternoon.

“How much of the actual footage do you watch? Because I left you a surprise at the—”

“None.”

“... are you serious?”

“We’re not a small company, in case you haven’t noticed. I haven’t edited in almost a year and that was when both Kindaichi and Sakunami went down with the flu.”

“You still have the footage, right? Watch my last one, you won’t regret it.”

Futakuchi winked and Chikara shut the office door in his smug face.

  


***

  


“I wanna do a reverse series. I was thinking Yamaguchi.”

“Requests to Tsukishima.”

“Yeah, like I’m gonna tell him I wanna do a series with his crush’s dick up my ass. Sure, Boss, great idea.”

“I’m trying to eat, Futakuchi.”

“You can still listen, right?”

“Do you want me to demote you?”

“To what? The personal assistant of the CEO? Your personal slave for a week?”

“Just… fuck off.”

Futakuchi leaned down. “The stress relief offer still stands,” he whispered in his ear and with a chuckle he was gone. Chikara almost choked. Futakuchi was going to give him a heart attack.

  


***

  


Chikara had a casting to do for his next movie so he wasn’t in his office for a week. That was never a problem; Tsukishima ran the company in his absence all the time. When he got to his office on a Monday evening there was a DVD on his desk, with a post-it on it. “In case you forgot. FK”

Chikara threw it out to the selective trash bin.

  


***

  


The next time he saw Futakuchi he was working. A few minutes before Kindaichi rushed into Chikara’s office, saying there was an emergency, but apparently it was only Futakuchi being difficult.

“I can’t get it up,” Futakuchi said, only a bathrobe on. He was sitting on a sofa in the dressing room, and he was definitely lying. Not that Chikara checked. Futakuchi slowly opened his legs.

“This is highly inappropriate,” Chikara said, pointedly only looking at Futakuchi’s face. “I’m not the director.”

“But you could be.”

“I should fire you.”

“Aw. But we both know you won’t.”

“I don’t need you.”

“Maybe.” Futakuchi licked his lips. Chikara told himself it did nothing to him. “I’ll do the whole thing for free if you stay and watch me.”

Chikara swallowed. Akaashi found a beautiful place for an outdoor scene and the perfect bar for the party scene and both locations were over their budget. He could use the extra money if he didn’t have to pay Futakuchi.

“Okay.”

A surprised sound escaped Futakuchi’s lips. For a second his expression was open, void of any masks or fake smiles.

“But no drama and no intentionally screwing up.”

The grin was back in its place. “Only screwing.”

Chikara buried his face in his hands.

  


***

  


Futakuchi was hot. Chikara knew this. Objectively, all of his stars were hot. Not all of them might have been his type (they needed to be not his type) and Chikara was so convinced the cocky asshole was definitely not his type.

He was wrong.

He possibly made the worst deal of the year. Futakuchi was looking at him half the time; the director had to stop him and adjust positions so it would look appealing for the camera not for Chikara personally. Chikara couldn’t look away. He sat there, straddling a chair because that was the least obvious position to hide his erection and kept his “I’m a professional” poker face.

Shooting porn never got to him. It was just a job. There were so many technicalities, the constant position and camera changes, too many people crammed into one place. It was always artificial. Just sitting on the side doing nothing while one star of the movie trying to make eye contact with him constantly, mouthing his name when the camera was not pointing in his face (and even when it was) was definitely a different experience than being the director.

He wanted to punch Futakuchi.

One cumshot later he wandered next to Chikara, pulling up a chair beside him.

“Good to see you enjoying yourself.”

Chikara groaned. “Go away.”

Futakuchi held up two fingers.

“What?”

“Two more cumshots. Or the deal is off.”

Chikara was going to die. He _wanted_ to die. He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. A deal was a deal.

He didn’t die.

  


***

  


They managed to snatch both locations. Chikara tried to think of that when Futakuchi appeared in front of him with a DVD in his hand.

“Special edition just for you, boss.”

Chikara didn’t take the disk, just stared at him. “What do you want from me, Futakuchi?”

“Kenji.”

“What?”

“Kenji.”

“What do you want from me… Kenji?”

Futakuchi smiled. It wasn’t a grin, or a smirk, but a genuine smile. He was the most handsome Chikara had ever seen him.

“Go out on a date with me.”

Chikara shook his head and hid a smile. Though he was sure Futakuchi— _Kenji_ —saw it.

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [mahoushoujc](http://mahoushoujc.tumblr.com)


End file.
